iHate This
by Batgirl435
Summary: Do you know what it's like to be totally in love with your best friend, and not be able to say anything at all?  Welcome to my life. Freddie comes to the realization that he's in love! With Sam!
1. How it All Began

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own iCarly, although sometimes I wish I did. Cuz then Sam and Freddie would be together. Now. Hey Dan, if you're reading this, TAKE THE HINT. Oh, and follow him on Twitter.  
DanWarp

Enjoy!

Do you know what it's like to be totally in love with your best friend, and not be able to say anything at all?

Welcome to my life.

At first, I laughed at the thought of it. Me? Like her? That's crazy! Insane!

Just like her.

It didn't always used to be that way though. It sort of...snuck up on me.

Like she does.

"Guys! I have a crazy idea, but, I think it'll be fun!" Fourteen year old Carly Shay lay on her bed in her apartment in Seattle. She had her two best friends, Samantha "Sam" Puckett (But don't ever call her that-strictly Sam. I found out the hard way) and me, Fredward "Freddie" Benson.

We have been friends since the second grade. I have lived across the hall from Carly since we were both little, so we had somewhat known each other. Bus rides to school, a friendly wave from across the playground, but not much else. Plus my mom was way to worried about her "dangerous" older brother, Spencer, to let me go over there and play. And she couldn't come to my house without receiving the full "clean up" treatment. Flea bath, tick treatment, lice inspection, ear cleaning, rubber gloves, face mask; the list goes on indefinitely. In second grade, we FINALLY were in class together! Mrs. Stanczyk was our teacher and was slightly eccentric, but we all loved her for it. She loved the TV show Orville the Ostrich and the Latino singer Jaime Pena. She also had a bathtub in the corner of the room where students could read, and at 10:10 every day, we would stand on our desks and dance for a full minute!

I was extremely excited to meet my new classmates, and immediately started looking around the room. My eyes fell on Carly, and she smiled at me. I could feel my cheeks flame up, even at the age of eight. I cheesily grinned back, then got up to greet her on the other side of the room. As I tried to go towards her, I tripped over something and as Carly's face disappeared, the carpeted floor grew closer, until I finally hit it with a thud. As Mrs. Stanczyk rushed towards me to help me up, I looked to my right to see I had fallen over, and saw a small sneaker with a very vibrant blue sock sticking up. I followed the foot to the face, and saw a girl with very curly blonde hair laughing and pointing at me.

"Young lady, that was not nice! You apologize to that boy for what you've done." Mrs. Stanczyk harshly told the blonde. She then walked to her desk to start roll call. The blonde kept giggling.

"You're funny when you fall! What's your name dork?" she giggled.

"Fredward Benson?" Mrs. Stanczyk called. I raised my hand and called out a modest "Here." while rubbing my knee with my other hand. I was sitting with my knees hugged to my chest, looking around for Carly, who had now moved to the front of the room in order to listen intently to the teacher.

The blonde began to laugh harder. "Fredward? Oh man, that's hilarious!" she roared with laughter and fell on her back.

"It's Freddie..." I pouted and silently got mad at my mom for giving me an unusual take on two names.

"Samantha? Samantha Puckett?"

"It's Sam! Not Samantha!" the blonde stood to her feet suddenly, seeming extremely angry.

"Sit down Ms. Puckett. Please." Mrs. Stanczyk instructed and continued with roll call.

I smirked at the blonde. "Samantha, is it?" She whipped her head in my direction, with a fire gleaming in her eyes. Suddenly I saw nothing but a fist flying towards my body. It was over just as fast as it had began, but the pain was just starting. My upper right arm was throbbing. I brought my left hand to my arm and started rubbing it. "Ow..."

"Never call me that again. It's Sam. Just Sam."

I had learned my lesson. I took one last look at the crazy blonde, Sam, who had moved on to targeting the boy next to her for his beef jerky. I looked for Carly, who had turned my way. She motioned for me to come sit next to her, and I did.

"Okay class, you now have some time to get to know each other in the class, while I enter the attendance!" Mrs. Stanczyk told us.

"I saw you talking to Sam! Isn't she awesome? We had first grade together last year. She always eats my sandwiches though. But that's okay, cuz my lunch is full of other great things. Like fruit!" Carly exclaimed excitedly. "I'm happy we're in the same class! We usually only get to talk on the bus, but now we'll have free time to talk in class, whenever Mrs. Stanczyk tells us we can!"

Sam bounded towards us and plopped down in between Carly and myself, much to my dismay.

"Hey Carly! I just met Freddie. He's weird." she spoke between bites of the beef jerky she had forcefully taken. Carly laughed.

"I think he's nice! We should all play together outside at recess!" Carly looked at me and I smiled and nodded instantaneously. She looked at Sam, who just shrugged.

And that's how we became friends.

"Crazy is just my type! Let us hear!" Sam, sitting next to her best friend, reached into a bag of Cheez-doodles and munched away. I made a face with absolute disgust, while Sam just blew a raspberry my way. Carly was oblivious to all of this.

"Well, I wanna make a web show! Y'know how people have those vlog things? I wanna make those! But in longer form! And waaaay funnier. And I was thinking, you two could help out...if you wanted to. Cuz Freddie, I know you're really good with tech-"

I blushed. Whenever Carly complemented me, I couldn't help but smile and blush. There was just something about her that made me smile. And I have to admit, she was pretty cute too!

"-and Sam, I figured you'd maybe wanna be on camera with me?" Sam wrinkled her face in disgust.

"A camera show? For you maybe but there's no way I'm standing in front of that big ol' camera with that dorko Fredducini behind it and-"

"There will be meat involved! And plenty of it!" Carly begged.

"Where do I sign?" Sam replied eagerly.

And that was it. That is how iCarly came to be.

_Okay, so I hoped y'all liked that! I haven't written a fic in AGES! This is a Seddie fic, I just gotta give the background to it. Also, this is my first fic that is NOT a one shot! *cheers* HUZZAH!_

_And for those of you who were wondering the background of the teacher, Mrs. Stanczyk was my second grade teacher, and it was one of my favorite grades. "Oriville the Ostrich" is my made-up version of Arthur, for those of you who know that show! :D And the Latino singer is Ricky Martin. XD And yeah, she did have a bathtub in the class for reading, and we did dance on our desks every day at 10:10. I just thought it'd be cool to add it in, cuz it's like a mini version of Random Dancing! _

_Please review! I'd greatly appreciate any and all feedback, even it's just a smiley face! Thanks!_

_~Batgirl435_


	2. I can't believe you opened your mouth!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own iCarly. Still. But give me 95 years and that copyright shall be mine! Jk...a little. xD

* * *

Seven thirty am. I got dropped off at school by my mom, who still insisted that she drive me, even though I had taken three different driving tests and passed them all. After being told the normal routine "Floss after class! Don't forget to sanitize!" and so on, I walked into the school and towards Carly's locker. The two of us had grown closer in the last few years, which I enjoyed thoroughly, but for the short time we dated, I realized that it was just puppy love. Nothing more. So, we decided to be just friends. For her, it was always obvious that I liked her. I knew, she knew, iCarly viewers knew, the entire world practically knew! And after I saved her and Sam from that taco truck, she actually started to love me back...or so I thought. We both later realized that in the heat of the moment, she had mistaken her gratitude for love.

But my thoughts had recently been focused on a curly-haired blonde. And lemme tell you, this was no walk in the park. Ever since that kiss, I had found myself thinking about her. The way her lips felt against mine, the way her hair tickled the side of my face...

But there's no way I'd ever admit to that.

"Hey Carly! Where's Sam?" My usual greeting of "Hey Carly! What's up?" had been replaced. I started to constantly ask where she was when I didn't see her. Every time I saw her, whether it was for a chat in the hallway with Carly and I, or for a punch between classes, it made me happy.

"Running late. Something about her mom taking too long to put her pantyhose on."

"Her mom wears pantyhose?"

"Now she does. Thank god. 'Cause before..." Carly shuddered.

"Hey Carly. Fredwina. How goes it?"

"Meh." I replied with a shrug.

"Meh yourself!" Sam retorted.

"Ready for the test in Ms. Briggs class?" Carly asked a little too eagerly. Sam groaned and rolled her eyes while I sighed. "Okay, then are you ready for iCarly rehearsal after school?" This brought grins to all of our faces. We had a new string of skits for the upcoming show, and many viewer polls were going to be put on the website, then announced on the show after a few weeks of viewer voting.

"Do fat babies poop?" Sam laughed. Carly shook her head and smiled while I chuckled.

"I've been getting some crazy viewer poll ideas. Ever since the convention, we keep getting submissions for Seddie and Creddie polls. It's kinda insane..." I laughed.

"Ugh! Still? Man, I oughtta show them a piece of my mind!" Sam fumed. Carl y laughed.

"What, through the camera?"

"Yeah! We'll act it out! I'll be me, and Freddacheese can be the idiot viewer!" Sam grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back.

"Wha-Ow! Sam! Geh!" I squirmed as I tried to get out of her grasp, but not too hard.

Ever since I had begun fencing, it had helped to get me in the best shape of my life. I noticed at first when the sleeves of my arms starting getting too tight, and I felt like I was about to burst out of my shirts. I took the hint and went up a size. But no, I was not transforming into Gibby, I was actually gaining muscle!

So at this point it wouldn't be that hard to break free of Sam's grasp. But I liked the fighting. It was our thing. It's what made us friends, and made our friendship work.

"Sam! Cut it out!" Carly grabbed Sam's free arm and pulled her away. Sam smirked and laughed as the bell rang. The three of us waved goodbye to each other as we headed our separate ways to class.

After class, the three of us headed to Carly's apartment to work on iCarly. We plopped down on three beanbags chairs around the car. Sam pressed a button on her remote and the TV swung out from the wall. I loaded up the viewer videos from and the three of us began to watch.

A redhead with glasses had the first video. "Hey guys! Lauren here! Um, we haven't seen Gibby shirtless in a while. Why's that?" she laughed. "He's hilarious!"

Sam raised an eyebrow at the TV while Carly chuckled.

"We have to put her video in the show! And then have Gibby run out shirtless, of course." she smiled. Sam rolled her eyes and shrugged and I smiled while loading the next video.

"Hey Carly! Sam and Freddie! So..." the dark-haired girl inhaled deeply and began to talk at an extremely fast pace. "I was at the convention that happened a few weeks ago, and I totally support Seddie! But then Sam said something about Carly and Freddie being in love and I got all scared but then after a lot of fighting Sam said that it wasn't true, and I was relieved! But now I wanna know if Sam and Freddie like each other 'cause they wouldn't fight like that unless they liked each other right? And-" Sam clicked the TV off with a fierce push of a button. My face began to grow red as Carly tried to calm Sam down.

"That's the fourth one we've gotten this week! I DON'T GET IT!"

"Sam! Please calm down!"

"First the polls, now this? GAH!"

"It's part of what we have to deal with. It's sort of normal for obsessed fans to want to see two people on a show get together..." my voice trailed off as I saw Carly shake her head. Next thing I knew, there was a flash of yellow and I was on the ground.

"NORMAL?" Sam had pinned me to the ground, but not for long. As she tried to hit me, I took advantage of her free hand and caught it with one of mine. Carly was yelling in the background, but the only thing I could focus on were Sam's bright blue eyes...

I stared at her strongly. Her eyes softened and I could feel her breath as she exhaled deeply. She loosened her grip on me and the two of us stood up.

"I think we should take a break. Groovy Smoothie?" Carly walked over and stood in between the two of us, trying to keep the peace.

"Fine." Sam grunted and walked out of the studio.

I straightened my shirt and shrugged at Carly, who was looking at me worriedly. "No worries Carly. I'm all good." I laughed. A small smile appeared on Carly's face before she began to laugh too. I walked over to the door of the studio and held it open. "After you m'lady." I gave a small bow and Carly laughed again.

"Why thank you kind sir!" she giggled before heading downstairs.

"What is taking you two so long?" Sam called. Carly and I walked to the top of the stairs to see Sam lounging on the couch with a bucket of chicken in her hands.

"Um..." Carly crossed her arms as Sam looked over the back of the couch.

"What? I got hungry..." she bit into a drumstick and sat up. I began to laugh. "What? What's so funny Benson?" I nudged Carly and she began to laugh too.

"Sam, you have some barbeque sauce on your cheek!" she giggled.

Sam wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. "Huh." She jumped over the back of the couch, bucket of chicken in one hand, and walked towards Carly and I. Sam put her right hand into the bucket of chicken, then wiped it on Carly's face and grinned. "Now you do too." Carly's mouth dropped as she laughed.

"Sam!"

Next thing I knew, a hand was going down my face. I wiped the barbeque sauce out of my eyes to see Sam doubled over in laughter. "That's it Puckett!" I grinned. She dropped the bucket, splashing sauce on Carly. I grabbed a handful of leftover sauce and caught her arm in it as she tried to run away. Carly joined in and the barbeque war began. Spencer walked into the apartment, only to be hit in the face with a stream of sauce that Carly had tried to throw at Sam.

"He-AHH. It burns!" Spencer flailed his arms and tripped over the couch. He quickly looked for the bucket of sauce, and ran towards it. He screamed a war cry, made war markings on his face using the barbeque sauce and exclaimed, "The Battle...HAS BEGUN!"

The four of us ran around the kitchen and living room, as chicken and sauce flew everywhere. I ran behind the island in the kitchen, and found Sam waiting there with an evil grin on her face.

"Well hello there. I've been expecting you." She had somehow gotten a hold of the bottle of barbeque sauce from the fridge and squirted it at me, covering my face and shirt. I laughed and moved towards her, pulling her into a hug.

"Wow, thanks for that Sam! I knew you'd like to share it with me 'cause you love it so much!" I squeezed her tighter to me, as she tried to squirm free.

"Nub! Let me go!" She raised the bottle above my head and squeezed. I closed my eyes and began to shake my head, still keeping my arms wrapped around her. I couldn't help but notice how much she had, ahem, grown in the past few years. A small blush crept up on my face, as Sam yelled because of the sauce that I was shaking on to her. "Ah! That's it!" Sam tackled me to the ground, straddling me and throwing the bottle out of her way. I looked up at her, blush and smile still on my face, and saw that she was now blushing too. She looked around to make sure that Carly and Spencer weren't around, then turned back towards me. She lowered her face until her forehead was touching mine. My heartbeat speed up. Is she going to do what I think she's going to do? My mouth opened in shock as her mouth opened...and a stream of barbeque sauce came into my mouth from hers. I sat up quickly, gagging on it as Sam rolled over and began to laugh.

"Oh man! I can't believe you opened your mouth!"

* * *

_Haha, I laughed so hard while writing that last part. I know it's mainly a friendship thing right now, but it will get more romantic, I promise! Hope you guys liked it! Please please please review! Special thanks to DoodleOnThePaper and my twin, who both reviewed. And yeah, she really is my twin if anyone was curious xD Thanks for reading! _

_~Batgirl435_


End file.
